The Moth and the Flame
by O.G. Knights
Summary: Adeline lives with her sister, Rosabelle, who is hopelessly in love with Giacomo Casanova. Only problem is, Adeline won't let her sister marry that Libertine. Will Adeline end up falling for the charming romantic herself?


**Dislcaimer: **I do not own Casanova or any other characters from the film(s) that I may use. I do, however, own my OCs.

**Author's Note: **I'll do my best at updating, but I'm getting ready for highschool, so it'll be hard. Sorry. My writing skills may not be the best, as I am an amateur writer and have only written to other stories for _The Phantom of the Opera _and _Lords of Dogtown_.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

**The Moth and the Flame**

_Chapter One_

"Giacomo Casanova!" She grimaced at the name. That wretched excuse of a man, running from house to house! That libertine! Adeline had never faced him before, but she knew she disliked him the moment she heard of him. Most of the reason was her sister, Rosabelle. As their parents were not with them anymore, Adeline watched over her younger sister making sure she has a noble and modest suitor. Adeline herself is not married and also at the age of 23; her sister, 19.

"I'm going out, Adeline," Rosabelle called to her sister.

Adeline sat in the front room in a chair, a book in her hands as her eyes read over the page. She looked up at the sound of her sister. "No, you're not," she argued. She got up and approached Rosabelle. "A man is coming to see you. There is a chance you and he will become betrothed."

Rosabelle's eyes lit up. "Who?"

Adeline shrugged. "He didn't tell me his name when he wrote."

She frowned a bit. "Well, all the same, it makes him that much more interesting." A small grin returned to her red lips.

"Please do not get your hopes up," Adeline said. "There is a chance he cannot marry you."

"And why would that be?"

"Rosabelle, mother and father aren't around. I must care for you, and, thus, your betrothed will be approved by me."

"Adeline, _you've never _married! What would you know about a proper husband?"

"Point taken," she muttered. She took a breath and said, "But, any man unlike that Giacomo Casanova is a good man."

Rosabelle didn't reply. She only smiled to herself.

Adeline studied her sister's face. "Rosabelle, are you listening to me?"

"What?" Soon, she gathered what her sister had said. "Oh, yes, Adeline."

Adeline knitted her eyebrows in suspicion. "You will stay here until he comes."

Rosabelle scowled at him.

Adeline smiled in victory. "He said at noon he would arrive. And it is barely half past eleven."

Rosabelle scoffed and lifted the folds of her skirt, climbing up the steps to the second floor of the house. "Come fetch me if you need me."

"Don't worry, I will." Adeline returned to her book in the front room.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

There was a knock at the door and Adeline arose to answer it.

When she opened the door, there stood a man. He had a rather handsome face and the faintest trace of a grin on his lips. "Is this the Petruchi home?"

"Yes," Adeline answered. "And you are?"

"Gustavo Arieta," he answered. He gave a bow. "I am here to see Rosabelle Petruchi."

"Oh…" Adeline nodded. "You'll meet her later. Shall we go to the garden for tea?"

"Very well," he said.

There was something about him, but Adeline couldn't put her finger on it. He was…familiar.

Once they had both settled down in the garden, Adeline spoke up. "Where are you from?"

"Sicily," 'Gustavo' answered very quickly.

She raised her eyebrows at him. "And what is your real name, _Gustavo Arieta_?"

He scoffed. "What do you mean?"

"I know that is not your name. I've seen you before, and, due to your wealthy appearance, I would have heard your name before," she explained. "And never in my life have I heard that name."

He licked his lips in thought and raised his eyebrows. "I can assure you I do not know what you're talking about."

"Do you know Signore Giacomo Casanova?" She narrowed her eyes, thinking she was on to something.

"Giacomo Casanova…" He echoed. "Yes. The philosopher?"

"No." Adeline took a sip of her tea. "The libertine."

"By my eyes, it's the same concept."

"Of course it is." She looked up at him. "Because you are Casanova."

He chuckled. "And what makes you think that?"

"I've seen you, I've heard of you and your habits," she said firmly. "Posing as different men to be betrothed to women only to steal their hearts as mere trophies. It disgusts me."

He smiled a bit. "You are very intelligent."

Adeline didn't reply.

"All I ask for is your sister's hand in marriage."

"So you can do to her what you've done to other women?" Adeline kept a steady gaze with him. "My sister is pure, a virgin, if you will. I will make sure her husband-to-be is worthy of her."

He scoffed. "See, one hears of pure Venetian women, when- Never mind…"

"And why are they only _heard _of Signore Casanova?"

Casanova laughed. "Are you accusing me of-"

"Yes. Very much so. You have a reputation of fornication with every woman in Venice- well, almost every woman."

He raised his eyebrows at her, waiting to see what else she had to say. "Can I meet her?"

"No! I will not let you fraternize with my innocent sister!"

"May I at least meet her?" Casanova asked politely.

"I'll go get her…" Adeline got up and quickly walked to the house.

She knocked on Rosabelle's bedroom door.

Adeline opened the door and saw Rosabelle watching Casanova from her window. She turned when she heard her sister. "Adeline!"

"He wishes to meet you…"

"Who is he?"

"Giacomo Casanova, Rosabelle," she answered reluctantly. "I will not lie to you as he did to me."

"Oh, Adeline, he's so handsome! I love him already!" Rosabelle sighed happily and smiled.

"Well, you are not being betrothed to him."

"What? Oh, but Adeline, I love him!"

"Love him? You haven't even met him!"

"Let me spend but one day with him, and then I will make my choice," Rosabelle begged. "Just one day, that's all I ask."

Adeline thought. "One day. But no promises."

Rosabelle smiled brightly. "Oh, thank you!" She rushed out of her room like a racing horse and downstairs to the garden, only to be greeted by a charming Casanova.

Adeline watched from the window as he gently kissed her hand as he bowed. She even heard Rosabelle give a flirtatious giggle.

She scoffed and walked away from the window.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

**Author's Note: **Did you like Chapter One? Please review, and tell me if anything needs changing! :)


End file.
